Home entertainment networks are becoming popular and allow media stored on or accessible by a computer to be presented on more traditional presentation devices, such as a television, in a separate room from the computer. In order for a television to present such media, it is often connected with a media rendering device, which in turn is connected with the computer over a home entertainment network. These media rendering devices often have limited functionality for providing “trick” playback capabilities such as scan forward or reverse, seek, or pause. The limited capabilities of the media rendering devices often stem from a lack of sufficient memory and/or memory buffers to store the media stream locally, which are generally required to provide the dynamic playback functions. Even if a media rendering device is equipped with appropriate memory, transmission of all of the media content required to provide dynamic playback functionality at the media rendering device may consume significant bandwidth on the home entertainment network. Excessive bandwidth consumption may impact the ability of the network to provide content to other devices on the network or provide the requisite content to the particular media rendering device within the necessary time constraints to perform the requested function.